Firepower: The Last Olympian Alternate Ending
by DiatomicBromine
Summary: Aboard the Princess Andromeda, what somethings turned out differently. What if Percy & Beckendorf had more firepower? How did Alabaster & the other half-bloods survive the blast? What if Beckendorf built some tools to turn the tides of the war? What if Prometheus had a 'fail-safe' plan? Read to find out, & get ready for a journey that will take you from East to West. AU Please Read
1. I Feel My Soul Reaped

**Alternate Ending to the Last Olympian. *******Spoilers*****Duh! (See what I did there? 7 asterisks then 5 for 7 male Olympians then 5 female Olympians. Ah, nevermind!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. And some parts of this story is from the Last Olympian.**

**If you read this before July 20, then you should probably read it again as I made some changes, added a more action and introduced a new character (NOT OC)**

* * *

**The first few LINES are MOSTLY canon, with SOME modifications. To give you a sense of where and when did this story start.**

Chapter 1: I Feel My Soul Reaped

Laistrygonian giants filed in on either side of the swimming pool as if they'd been waiting for a cue. Each of them eight feet tall with tattooed arms, leather armor, and spiked clubs. Demigod archers appeared on the roof above Luke. Two hellhounds leaped down from the opposite balcony and snarled at me. Within seconds I was surrounded. A trap: there's no way they could've gotten into position so fast unless they'd known I was coming. _There was a spy! _I realized.

"Obviously there is, I've never met such a stupid sea spawn before." Luke said as if reading my mind, which he probably did.

I looked up at Luke, and anger boiled inside me. I didn't know if Luke's consciousness was even still alive inside that body. Maybe, the way his voice had changed . . . or maybe it was just Kronos adapting to his new form. I told myself it didn't matter. Luke had been twisted and evil long before Kronos possessed him.

A voice in my head said:

_I have to fight him eventually. Why not now?_

According to that big prophecy, I was supposed to make a choice that saved or destroyed the world when I was sixteen. That was only seven days away. Why not now? If I really had the power, what difference would a week make? I could end this threat right here by taking down Kronos. Hey, I'd fought monsters and gods before.

As if reading my thoughts, Luke smiled. No, he was

_Kronos. _I had to remember that.

"Come forward," he said. "If you dare."

The crowd of monsters parted. I moved up the stairs, my heart pounding. I was sure somebody would stab me in the back, but they let me pass. I felt my pocket and found my pen waiting. I uncapped it, and Riptide grew into a sword.

Kronos's weapon appeared in his hands—a six-foot-long scythe, half Celestial bronze, half mortal steel. Just looking at the thing made my knees turn to Jell-O. But before I could change my mind, I charged.

Time slowed down. I mean _literally _slowed down, because Kronos had that power. I felt like I was moving through syrup. My arms were so heavy, I could barely raise my sword. Kronos smiled, swirling his scythe at normal speed and waiting for me to creep toward my death.

I tried to fight his magic. I concentrated on the sea around me—the source of my power. I'd gotten better at channeling it over the years, but now nothing seemed to happen.

I took another slow step forward. Giants jeered.

_Dracaenae _hissed with laughter.

Hey, ocean,

I pleaded. _Any day now would be good._

Suddenly there was a wrenching pain in my gut. The entire boat lurched sideways, throwing monsters off their feet. Four thousand gallons of salt water surged out of the swimming pool, dousing me and Kronos and everyone on the deck. The water revitalized me, breaking the time spell, and I lunged forward.

I struck at Kronos, but I was still too slow. I made the mistake of looking at his face—_Luke's face_—a guy who was once my friend. As much as I hated him, it was hard to kill him.

Kronos had no such hesitation. He sliced downward with his scythe. I leaped back, and the evil blade missed by an inch, cutting a gash in the deck right between my feet.

I kicked Kronos in the chest. He stumbled backward, but he was heavier than Luke should've been. It was like kicking a refrigerator.

Kronos swung his scythe again. I intercepted with Riptide, but his strike was so powerful, my blade could only deflect it. The edge of the scythe shaved off my shirtsleeve and grazed my arm. It shouldn't have been a serious cut, but the entire side of my body exploded with pain. I remembered what a sea demon had once said about Kronos's scythe:

_Careful, fool. One touch, and the blade will sever your soul __from your body._

Now I understood what he meant. I wasn't just losing blood. I could feel my strength, my will, my identity draining away.

I stumbled backward, switched my sword to my left hand, and lunged desperately. My blade should've run him through, but it deflected off his stomach like I was hitting solid marble. There was no way he should've survived that.

Kronos laughed. "A poor performance, Percy Jackson. Luke tells me you were never his match at swordplay."

My vision started to blur. I knew I didn't have much time. "Luke had a big head," I said. "But at least it was _his _head."

"A shame to kill you now," Kronos mused, "before the final plan unfolds. I would love to see the terror in your eyes when you realize how I will destroy Olympus. How your precious Annabeth was the spy all along, and how she was always in love with me!" I noticed how he said 'me', was it possible Luke was still in there? I should've pointed it out, it would be a better comeback_ if_ I said, "Ha! The mighty Titan lord Kronos thinks he is Luke, a mere demigod. And how would your wife feel if I told her what you just said?" But my anger clouded my judgement and stopped me from retorting correctly.

"Annabeth is NOT a spy!" I screamed, trembling with rage. The seas started to roar, suddenly a huge wave hit the deck, leaving everyone on the deck soaked, including me.

_That was weird. _I thought.

Kronos laughed. "Looks like Oceanus is here, now we can get the party started! Full speed to Manhattan!" He turned a round as a green-skinned Titan with shark like teeth and bullhorns rose out of the ocean. _Oceanus._ I realized

"You'll never get this boat to -" Then my ADHD noticed something, my left pocket wasn't wet! Then it struck me, I should have used this all a long! How can I be so stupid!

I reached into my enchanted left pocket, to grab my amazing secret weapons. A daughter of Hecate, one of the few that didn't betray the gods, enchanted it after the battle of the Labyrinth. It's basically a storage room, but with unlimited space, no weight at all, and you can fit almost anything in the pocket hole. At least, that's what she said. **(What? I can't be just a little immature?)** It was supposed to make it easier for me to carry stuff around when doing 'on-call' quests like this. But being the seaweed brain I am, I forgot, well till now anyways.

I took out my secret weapons - two AK-47 machine guns Beckendorf built for me awhile ago, fully loaded with extra-sharp, Kevlar coated, Celestial bronze bullets, also filled with a bit of Greek Fire. Able to pierce almost any non-mortal object. Too bad Beckendorf only built four of those guns and a dozen rounds of bullets. Though I and horrible with a bow and arrow, I can at least shoot straight with a gun. Well _maybe_ I missed horribly for the first 23 shots (yes, I counted), but hey! I actually hit the target on the 24th. Okay, _maybe_ I missed the next 15 shots as well, but I assure you, none of them went backwards. None of them even hit anyone, well_ maybe_ because all my spectators that had such faith in me were behind a large piece of bullet proof glass, built just in case I misfire. But this is a machine gun, even if I miss, I can re-aim as it fires, right?

Kronos turned around smirking, when he saw my machine gun, he looked surprised. Then he roared with laughter, "You think your silly MORTAL weapon can harm me? The divine Titan lord of Time?" He slapped his knees for another round of laughter. "Holy Gaea! Your brain is full of fried kelp! Did Thalia really fry your tiny brain that bad?"

I growled, face contorted with anger. I prayed to Artemis and Apollo that I wouldn't miss. And unleashed the power of my two AK-47s upon Kronos. Well technically his army, as the bullets flew way off and instantly disintegrated some of the Laistrygonian giants and _Dracaenae_ that surrounded me. Hey! I blame the recoil.

Oceanus instantly retreated to the ocean as monsters around him began to disintegrate. "Coward!" Kronos yelled after him and looked around in surprise. He instantly summoned a celestial bronze armor and helmet. The armor gleamed in the sunlight, almost blinding me. It made me jerk my AK-47s to the left, taking down a dozen of Laistrygonian giants and hellbounds. I winced as I thought of Mrs. O'leary. _That armor is more shiny than those Hoover Dam metal angels' toes! Who would polish their armor like that?_ I thought as my eyes tried to adjust to the blinding light.

Monsters readied their bows and some charged, but Kronos waved them off. I took the chance to re-aim. This time bullets flew straight at Kronos. He staggered back in surprise and his face grimaced with pain, as most of the bullets penetrated his armor and set off mini Greek fire explosions on his skin.

"ARG! I will kill you Jackson!" He shouted. I began to move my AK-47 little by little, hoping to hit is one vulnerable spot, his_ Achilles' heel. _Or, at least that's what Nico called it.

_Wonder if he chose some embarrassing spot like his armpit. _I thought.

Kronos slowed down time again, the bullets that were in the air instantly stopped, and the new bullets I fired moved like snails. _Crap!_ I thought. _At this rate I'm going to run out of bullets in about a minute._

If you are thinking: Whoa! Did Percy just estimate how long he can sustain firing the gun with the amount of bullets he have and the firing rate of the AK-47s? I thought his brain was filled with fried kelp.

Well, thank you for having so much faith in my intelligence. You see, when I was hanging out with Beckendorf, I read a lot of magazines that he had about guns. Yes, I can actually read. Well, _maybe_ I only looked at the pictures. And I guess some of Beckendorf's knowledge about mechanics rubbed off me as well. He talks about them all the time, and keeps rambling on and on. Just like Annabeth with architecture. _Oh, Annabeth, I hope I see her again,_ I thought dreamily, and silently promised myself I would make it out of this alive.

Okay enough off topic-ness, my head was burning as I tried to think of an idea to break the time spell. While Kronos just laughed and said "Nice try sea scum, but it looks like your little toy there failed."

"You'll never get this ship to Manhattan." My arms were throbbing. I let go of the triggers on my guns, and dropped my guns down to my hips in defeat. Black spots danced in my vision.

"And why would that be?" Kronos' golden eyes glittered. His face—Luke's face—seemed like a mask, unnatural and lit from behind by some evil power. "Perhaps you are counting on your friend with the explosives?"

He looked down at the pool and called, "Nakamura!"

A teenage guy in full Greek armor pushed through the crowd. His left eye was covered with a black patch. I knew him, of course: Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis. I'd saved his life in the Labyrinth last summer, and in return, the little punk had helped Kronos come back to life.

"Success, my lord," Ethan called. "We found him just as we were told." _Yep! There is definitely at least a spy. If I get back I'll find this guy, and make him pay for putting me and Beckendorf through this._ I vowed.

He clapped his hands, and two giants lumbered forward, dragging Charles Beckendorf between them. My heart almost stopped. Beckendorf had a swollen eye and cuts all over his face and arms. His armor was gone and his shirt was nearly torn off.

"No!" I yelled.

Beckendorf met my eyes. He glanced at his hand like he was trying to tell me something. His watch. They hadn't taken it yet, and that was the detonator. Was it possible the explosives were armed? Surely the monsters would've dismantled them right away.

"We found him amidships," one of the giants said, "trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?"

"Soon." Kronos scowled at Ethan. "Are you sure he didn't set the explosives?"

"He was going toward the engine room, my lord."

"How do you know that?"

"Er . . ." Ethan shifted uncomfortably. "He was heading in that direction. And he told us. His bag is still full of explosives."

Slowly, I began to understand. Beckendorf had fooled them. When he'd realized he was going to be captured, he turned to make it look like he was going the other way. He'd convinced them he hadn't made it to the engine room yet. The Greek fire might still be primed! But that didn't do us any good unless we could get off the ship and detonate it.

Kronos hesitated.

_Buy the story,_ I prayed. The pain in my arm was so bad now I could barely stand.

"Open his bag," Kronos ordered. One of the giants ripped the explosives satchel from Beckendorf's shoulders. He peered inside, grunted, and turned it upside down. Panicked monsters surged backward. If the bag really had been full of Greek fire jars, we would've all blown up. But what fell out were a dozen cans of peaches.

I could hear Kronos breathing, trying to control his anger.

"Did you, perhaps," he said, "capture this demigod near the galley?"

Ethan turned pale. "Um—"

"And did you, perhaps, send someone to actually CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?"

Ethan scrambled back in terror, then turned on his heels and ran.

I noticed the bullets were no longer hanging in the air, they were on the deck floor, rolling around. Probably dropped some time during Kronos' burst of outrage.

Kronos was steaming with rage, grumbling curses about stupid children of the gods, which was ironic since he was their grandfather, or great great father, or something like that.

I took the chance to fire, again, I wiped out a dozen of monsters before my bullets actually hit Kronos. Beckendorf, who had disintegrated the giants with a dagger that he had kept hidden his pants, smacked his head as if remembering something and too took his AK-47s out of a compartment in his bag that didn't contain peach cans and started firing. _I guess he forgot too, just like me._ I mused. But unlike me, his shots immediately found their mark on Krono's left torso as he was standing to Kronos' left. Though they all penatrated his armor, none of them punctured his skin.

Kronos' armor shattered under the combined might of four AK-47s, the celestial bronze exploded in a flash of blinding light and shards went flying everywhere. Fortunately, none of them hit Beckendorf. But unfortunately, one of them decided my leg was a good place to strike. I would love to say I heroically fell and fired one shot that somehow found Kronos' Achilles spot. But all I did was scream in pain and fall towards the deck like a sack of potatoes.

Kronos screamed in agony and glanced at his left armpit, as if checking something. "Kill them!" He bellowed in rage, and immediately, arrows came flying at us and the Laistrygonian giants charged. Still lying on the floor, I yelled a battle cry and I fired one gun at the incoming giants while another at the archers on the deck above. Explosions of Greek Fire and golden dust were everywhere. Some even made it into my mouth, I spitted them out in disgust, they tasted worse than Ladon's breath! And I have smelled Ladon's breath, to say it stinks would be the understatement of the year!

Two arrows found their mark on my right leg and one on my left arm. Then I took an arrow to my knee. I wanted to scream but all I could do is croak, "Oww!". Under the effects of Kronos' scythe, a shard of armor shined personally by _Mr. Clean_ and four arrows. My mind began to feel fuzzy as my own blood pooled around me. I tried to use the water from the pool to heal me. I managed to move a tiny stream of water to my right arm, so it would heal the cut made by Kronos' scythe. Though the water did start to heal me, I could not feel any energy. My arms became so weak they could no longer support the guns.

_Thump!_ My guns fell with a thud. And they began shooting randomly at monster feet. I tried to fire at Kronos but I could barely move my forearms. My skin felt like Coke cans straight from the refrigerator. More black spots danced around my vision, and my mind became more foggy. _Is this a dream?_ I thought.

The pain in my arms and legs quickly reminded me that it's not. But even that was fading, I could feel my soul begin to leave my body.

I glanced at Beckendorf, he looked fine, well maybe not , but at least he didn't receive many new wounds. He was dodging arrows left and right as he was still mobile, shooting down any monsters that came close to him. But mostly firing at Kronos, eyebrows furrowed with frustration as none of his shots could penetrate his skin.

_Hoover Dam! Where's his freaking Achilles' spot!_ Then it hit me, after the armor exploded, Kronos looked at his left armpit. That must be his Achilles' spot! _So he did choose an embarrassing spot. _I mused. _Focus!_ I scolded myself.

I croaked towards Beckendorf "Left armpit!" But no one seemed to hear anything under the booming sounds of gunfire. I began to crawl towards him, mainly using my uninjured left leg. With each push, my legs ached more than the one before. A trail of blood was left behind as I dragged myself towards Beckendorf, while shooting down any monster or demigod that pursued me.

I winced at the number of demigods I shot down, but it was either me or them. I made sure the wounds were non-fatal, so if they decided to take my advice and leave the ship, they might still have a chance.

Beckendorf managed to take out all the archers, monsters and demigods alike, so he doesn't have to dodge the pesky arrows anymore. He seem to notice me and began running towards me. A javelin grazed his shoulder, he winced in pain, turned around and shot down the demigod that threw it, along with Basilisk almost bit him. When he reached me, he kneeled down and asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Left armpit." I croaked out.

"What?" Beckendorf asked, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Kronos. Achilles' spot. Left armpit." I told him.

Charles' eyes widened and immediately looked towards Kronos, who was busy yelling at Ethan, making wild gestures with his arms.

"... idiot!" I heard, "You are saying you don't know how to disarm a freaking bomb? You just peel off the freaking duct tape and take off the jar!" On that note, Ethan scrambled off again.

Suddenly, Kronos collapsed, howling in pain and clutching his left armpit. Golden _inchor_ leaked out between his fingers, dripping to the ground. I look towards Beckendorf, he stood up from the aiming position he was in and had a huge grin on his face. The monsters and rogue demigods, who thought their master was invulnerable, stood frozen in shock at the scene. Beckendorf whooped and yelled, "Ha! Take that gramps!"

"You preposterous demigod!" Kronos screamed in a mix of pain and rage. "I'll des-" Then his body exploded in burst of blinding light and golden dust which forced me and Charles to look away. **(I had to make a more dramatic death than the one in the Last Olympian**** =)**

When the light faded, all the monsters were piles of golden dust. Some demigods fell towards the deck, lifeless. Others who were smart enough to look away, scrambled in horror began running off somewhere. A single bullet, covered with golden_ inchor_, rolled around in circles on the center of the deck, then exploded in a small burst of Greek fire. Suddenly, a loud rumble erupted below deck.

"More monsters!" Beckendorf realized. "We have to go and blow the ship."

"Okay! Just grab onto me when we jump!" I croaked out.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice yelled out of nowhere. Beckendorf was spinning around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

Then I saw it, a glint of gold, moving towards Beckendorf. It was getting closer 50 feet, 40 feet.

"Beckendorf! Your left!"

"What?" Charles asked, checking his left arm and torso.

The glint was 20 feet away now, there was no time to explain. If I shoot at it, I would probably miss, maybe even hit Beckendorf. So I took out my trusty riptide with the arm that does not have an arrow in it, my right, and threw it towards where I thought the glint would end up. Immediately, burning pain shot through my arms and spasms erupted throughout my body, making me lose even more blood.

Fortunately, riptide connected with the glint, and knocked it several feet away from Beckendorf. A figure started to shimmer into existence. A boy, around my age, and a bit taller than me, with brown hair and blue eyes with bags under them, or was it green? I tried harder to see past the blurriness and the black spots that danced in my vision, thanks to grandpa's extra large gardening tools.** (If you read _The Demigod Diaries_, you should know who this boy is.)**

I blinked a few times, trying to focus my vision, the boy had green eyes, a freckled face and a bullet proof vest. His shirt looked like the paintings I drew when I was five, which mainly involved many random swirls and dots. His pants had glowing symbols on them, I noticed one of them was fading as his body became more and more opaque.

"ARG!" He growled as he looked at his now opaque body. Then he sprinted towards the golden glint, which was actually a glowing gold sword.

Beckendorf, who now had his gun aimed at the boy said, "Don't move." Beckendorf was trying to keep his voice calm, but it was clear he was trembling with rage as the boy just tried to stab him in the back.

The boy, who now had his hands up in the air, mumbled something under his breath. I noticed a new symbol started to glow on his pants.

Beckendorf noticed this too and threatened, "So, a treacherous son of Hecate, you think your little protection spell can stop these babies?" As he gestured at his AK-47s.

"So what if I do? You mindless pawns of the Olympians?" The boy said, voice dripping with venom.

Beckendorf wanted to retort, but I cut in. "If you want to live, I suggest you leave now, and don't get in our way."

"Oh no! I'm so scared of a guy who can't even stand!"

Rage boiled inside me, I started to drag myself towards the swimming pool as the blood loss and pain is too much for me to take. "You have thirty seconds, get out of our way and we won't have to harm you."

"I like to see you try."

"That's it! You wanna go kid?" Beckendorf, who's now fuming with rage, said. "Taste my firepower you backstabbing traitor!"

"Give him thirty seconds." I croaked out. As my left arm entered the swimming pool. I pulled out the arrow inside it, and the wound instantly started healing.

Beckendorf wanted to fire, but held himself back. "You are lucky Percy's here, traitor!"

"How am I a traitor? I am just supporting my mother, who actually cares about me. Unlike those Olympians that use you as mindless pawns."

"Ten seconds" I warned, as my body became almost completely submerged with water, with only my head above the surface. Though I'm healing, I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. The adrenaline in my body because I'm on a ship full of hostiles that I have to blow up is the only thing keeping me awake.

"Time's up!" Beckendorf said. Immediately, the boy lunged for his sword and charged at Charles.

Beckendorf fired.

The bullets hit the boy square in the chest, but they only slowed him down, though I can see the glow of the symbols on his pants weakening. He swiped at Beckendorf, Beckendorf blocked the blow with one of his guns, but the force behind the blow knocked the gun out of his hands.

The boy smirked while charging again, "Not so good when your toys don't work, huh?" His words reminded me of what Kronos said earlier.

Immediately, hatred boiled inside me, I sent a torrent of water right at his face. Even submerged in water, the tug on my gut was extremely painful due to the strain and the wounds I got from the battle earlier. But it was totally worth it, as the water hit the punk straight in the face. Knocking him back a few feet.

The boy stood up, rage evident on his face. "Stupid sea spawn! Can't you see the truth? The Olympians are just a divine Mafia! A dictatorship! Surrender to our greatness and you might receive amnesty!"

Beckendorf smirked, "We just destroyed your oh so mighty master, know you place before you talk you treacherous scum!"

The boy yelled a battle cry, "For Hecate!" and charged again. Beckendorf fired the AK-47 he still had. The symbol's glow is half as bright now, but I know Beckendorf won't break it on time.

"Beckendorf! Catch!" I yelled as I tossed him riptide, which returned to my pocket earlier. "Uncap it!" I yelled just in case he didn't know how to activate riptide.

Beckendorf caught the pen swiftly and uncapped it. But with his huge hands was much better at wielding his huge hammer than riptide. He struggled with the relatively small handle of the sword and looked very uncomfortable wielding the blade that's much lighter than his hammer.

The boy however, was a relatively good swordsman. He managed to swiftly dodge all Beckendorf's strikes and land quite a few cuts on his arm.

"Beckendorf! Focus on defense! And don't let him get close to you!" I yelled, trying to gather energy from the water so I can face the boy as Beckendorf was no match for him, with a sword anyways. I prayed to my father.

_Help me father! Help us get out of here!_

Then out of nowhere, I concentrated stream of water shot out of the ocean and right at me. This time, I didn't get wet and immediately felt re-energized, like the battle didn't take it's toll on me at all.

_Thanks father._ I didn't expect an answer, but my father's voice ringed inside my head.

_That will only last for a minute, and expect even more energy drain after that._

Crap! I need to take the Hecate boy out, fast! I will the water to raise me out of the water. And ran towards Beckendorf, who managed to land a punch on the Hecate boy, sending him staggering back and ultimately falling on his butt. I decided to name the Hecate boy Bob, just like the Titan. **(Read _The Demigod Diaries_ if you don't know the reference)**

"Pass me the sword!" I told him. While sending a wave at Bob to push him back even further.

"Dude, you are in way worse condition than me!" Beckendorf protested.

"Just do it! And get some Ambrosia, we'll need it." I said as I knew I would need the Ambrosia and probably the ocean too, to survive the energy drain. Bob who now recovered, charged at me. "GIVE IT to me!"

Beckendorf finally decided it's not a good idea to argue right now and quickly handed me my sword. I instantly felt safer with the blade in my hand.

I parried a strike from Bob, and instantly went on attack mode. _I have to finish this quick!_ I told myself. I jumped up as Bob swept at my feet, and while in midair, I sliced downwards with as much force I could muster. Bob managed to parry the strike but the force behind it made his own blade graze his shoulder.

_So the spell didn't protect him against his own weapon, interesting._ I mused.

We exchanged a few more strikes. I managed to land a few hits with Riptide but the spell protected him. While he got a few cuts on my wrist as well. Then I feigned a strike to his head, forcing him to parry. Then I maneuvered Riptide so it won't hit his blade and sliced diagonally downwards. Making a deep cut on his leg. _Finally! The spell's broken!_ He cried out in pain. But he kept going, his face became red with fury as he threw at me a flurry of strikes. I almost blocked all of them, but one grazed my left arm. Exactly where the arrow hit me earlier, I grunted it pain, I can't show weakness now. But I can feel the energy leaving be as one minute slowly comes to an end.

Then he lunged at me, thrusting his sword, trying to piece my abdomen. _There's my chance!_ I realized and did the disarming technique Luke taught me years ago.

My blade hit the base of Bob's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.

_Crack! _Bob's blade fell through the wooden deck, with the blade stuck inside the floor and the handle sticking out like King Arthur's sword from that fairy tale. I quickly gave him a blow to the skull. He fell to the deck with a thud.

"Beckendorf! Ambrosia!" I said. I can feel the energy leaving me rapidly, my knees gave in and I face-planted on the deck floor. _Owwee!_ I thought.

Beckendorf flipped me over, fed me some Ambrosia and poured some Nectar in my mouth, while mumbling, "Stupid Percy, always trying to be the hero."

"It's not like you could have beat Bob." I croaked out.

"Bob? Who's Bob?"

"The Hecate boy, I named him Bob." Beckendorf laughed,

"Only you would name some random dude Bob."

"I named... a Titan Bob too" I said, my trying to keep my eyelids open. Beckendorf laughed even more.

"Come on, we gotta go." He said.

"The monsters probably disarmed the bombs by now."

"Don't worry. Lets just say, I took some... special precautions"

Beckendorf threw me on his back and sprinted towards the railing. "You can't blow it!" A voice screamed. Bob's voice.

"Watch me!" Beckendorf replied.

"If you do, you will kill everyone. All the blood will be on your hands, all the children, and when we win, you will burn in Tartarus!"

"You mean the blood of all the traitors!" Beckendorf yelled back. "And sure you'll win. It's not like we just killed your master and are about to blow up your army! You guys started the war, you better be ready to pay the price!"

Beckendorf now reached the railing, climbed over it and jumped.

"Stupid railing, if not for them our exit would've be way more dramatic." Beckendorf complained while falling.

I willed for the water to not pancake us. A much much more painful than normal feeling tugged at my gut. But when we entered the water, I felt much better. Keyword, _better. _Now at least I couldn't feel my soul leaving my body. And even though the water was cold, I began to feel warmer, my cuts began healing slowly. I made an air bubble around Beckendorf and let the current carry us away. The water behind us became a dark brown mush of blood and seawater.

I gazed towards the ship, Bob's voice ringed through my head, did I really make the right choice? I did warn the demigods, but what about the one's I didn't warn? What if they had hostages?

Then I saw a flash on the upperpart of the ship, or was it two flashes? The ship started to glow an intense green, and

_Ka-Boom! _The ship went up in an explosion of green flames, the after effect of Greek fire. Even underwater, and at least a football field a way, I could still feel the shock-waves made by the explosion. _But was it normal for the bombs to flash before the explosion, or for the ship to glow before exploding? _I thought. I certainly haven't seen that in Greek fire explosions before, but maybe that's because I never paid much attention to explosions. As much as I love to say I am bada$$ and never look at explosions, I was probably too busy fighting for my life to notice.

I looked at Charles and was about to ask about it, when I noticed his hands were nowhere near his watch and he was busy eating Ambrosia.

"How did you... blow the ship?" I asked, I could feel the adrenaline rush fading from my body as I was no longer in danger.

"I didn't, I told you, I took some special precautions."

I wanted to ask about the flashes and the green glow, but my body said otherwise, my eyelids started to shut, and I could feel my conciousness starting to shut down. Beckendorf reached into his bag and grabbed some pieces of Ambrosia, he stuffed a lot in my mouth but was careful not to give me too much. Even under the healing and energizing effects of the Ambrosia, my consciousness still kept fading. The air bubble around Beckendorf started to shrink rapidly.

_Father! Tyson! Rainbow! (Tyson's 'fish-pony', if you don't remember) Someone! Help! _I prayed.

As darkness overtook me my last thought was. _Maybe I'm not the hero after all._

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_So how was it? My first fanfic._

_I got this idea when I was reading The Titan's Curse (Annabeth's dad with a plane mounted gun shooting monsters is totally bada$$). I wondered why don't demigods use guns. Then I forgot the idea, but when I was reading the Lost Hero and they mentioned shotgun (when Piper was picking a weapon). I remembered my idea and this fanfic is born. Like a brain child. =)_

_I would've tried to make it funnier, as you should know, a gun fight on some cruise ship is not meant to be funny._

_So fav & review plz, as a new writer, I need some support. Please? Pretty Please? Pretty Pretty Please? *Puppy Eyes*_

_I know this doesn't follow the prophecy, but when you bring guns into the equation, stuff changes =) AND I will try to make it close to the Prophecy as possible_

_**ALSO:** I have 2 other stories coming out soon, will probably be up by Sunday. They will not be one shots. =)_

_And if you are wondering: Why AK-47? Cause it's classic! And demigods like to use old weapons._


	2. I Meet A Dead Guy

**Authors Note.**

**There will be stuff about Jason and Camp Jupiter. But it's not likely Percy will meet Jason, not in person anyways, but probably Percy will see him in dreams.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I had some exams and a ton of homework in summer school... And I'm re-reading the PJO series to get some characters right. And I was busy running from cops in expensive sports cars... (In Need for Speed). That reminds me, I plan on getting Assassin's Creed so I can write action scenes better. Which one should I get, 2 or 3? And does it play offline? Cause my internet is soooooooo slow... (I blame Telus)**

**Thanks for Reading, Constructive Criticism welcome, please rate & review if you haven't already =)**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns the Percy Jackson & The Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series. Sadly my name's not Rick, so if you are trying to decode DiatomicBromine and figure out my real name, here's a hint: My name's not Rick =)**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Meet Some Dead People

Demigod dreams suck!

The thing is, they're never just dreams. They've got to be visions, omens, and all that other mystical stuff that makes my brain hurt.

I dreamed I was in a dark palace at the top of a mountain. Unfortunately, I recognized it, it's hard to forget where I almost died a year and a half ago. It was the palace of the Titans on top of Mount Othrys, the mountain of despair, otherwise known as Mount Tamalpais, in California. The main pavilion was open to the night, ringed with black Greek columns and statues of the Titans. Torchlight glowed against the obsidian marble floor. In the center of the room, an armored giant struggled under the weight of a swirling funnel cloud—Atlas, holding up the sky. Or at least that's who I thought it was.

Four other giant men stood around a fire nearby. I couldn't make out any of their faces since it was dark and they were far away. There was a golden robed man, a man in a black tuxedo, a man holding a spear with his back facing me and a man with ram horns and glittery black armor. Which reminded me of the Aphrodite cabin after the Stolls painted it black. How did they get that much paint and 'renovate' (as the Stolls called it) the whole cabin without getting caught or eaten by the harpies? I have no idea. I'm just glad my cabin hasn't been painted pink yet.

Atlas cried in a high pitched voice, "Brother! Get me out of here! Please! I can't hold this anymore! Why me?"

Wait, that's not Altas' voice, Atlas had one of the meanest, harshest voice I've ever heard. The only person to rival that harshness is Ares. _And somehow Aphrodite found that attractive..._ This guy sounded like me when I was in fifth grade trying to explain how I accidentally blew up the school bus with a Revolutionary War Cannon. Or when I was in fourth grade trying to explain how I didn't really mean to give my class a swim in a pool full of sharks. Or when I was in third grade... you get the point. In short, this guy had a really whiny voice. "What did I do wrong? Atlas is supposed to hold this, I am not strong enough! Please help me brother!"

A man in a tuxedo replied, "Sorry brother, but this is for the best. It really pains me to do so, but it must be done to ensure that in a few days time, Olympus will fall under the might of us Titans. And when they do, I promise you, the Olympians will take your burden, and pay for what they did to us! But for now, you must endure, just for a few days. After that, you will be freed, and reunited with your dear Pandora." The man had a very calm voice, and sounded like he really cared.

"Sorry to break up your little bromance over here," The other Titans snickered, "but we have to go marshal our forces." A Titan interrupted, he was the one dressed in gold robes, with glowing golden eyes like Kronos. His body radiated light brighter than the fire he was standing by. He reminded me of Apollo, God of the Sun, except the Titan's light was harsher, and his expression crueler.

Suddenly, a flash appeared in the middle of the group. A green skinned giant with bullhorns stumbled out. _Oceanus,_ I recognized. That coward, causing my dad so much trouble and running away at the first sign of danger.

"The ship! It's under attack!" He exclaimed, breathing heavily. _Wow! He's such a good actor!_ I thought, _considering he wasn't part of the action on the ship at all, but somehow managed to act like he's just been through a big fight. Is that black make-up on his left eye? _I was brought out of my thoughts as Oceanus 'caught' his breath and continued. "We have to go now!"

"How many attackers?" Tuxedo dude inquired.

"Who cares? Let's go kill all the spawns of the Olympians! I will mak-" The man holding the spear wanted to continue, but Oceanus cut him off.

"I don't know! But the demigods got these guns that shoot Greek fire. Kronos somehow decided it's a good idea to duel them and not let our forces attack because of his stupid pride and arrogance! We got to go! They are going to blow the ship soon!" Oceanus urged.

"But we can't all go, then we would leave our thrones unattended." Tuxedo dude reminded.

"How about we three go" Oceanus suggested, pointing at the tuxedo dude and the spear dude. "Hyperion can go marshal our forces since he is the fastest out of the five of us. **(Cause light is fast) **Krios can defend the thrones, I can sense the Romans stirring."

_Wait! Romans? What are they talking about? _I wondered, I didn't have time to ponder on my thoughts as a Titan shouted,

"Sounds like a plan! Now let's go kill some demigods!" Spear dude declared, then grabbed Oceanus along with the tuxedo dude and flashed away.

"Brother! Don't leave me!" Whiny dude called after them.

"Silence you excuse of a Titan!" **(See what I did there?*)** Golden dude roared. Then He turned to the glittery ram horn dude. It was hard to make out his face, and it could have just been my imagination, but I could almost swear he glanced in my direction for a millisecond and gave me an evil, sly smile. "Follow your orders Krios, I have to go prepare the gods' first little challenge." Then he grumbled something about lazy slumbering half brothers under his breath.

"Can I go too? What if you guys needed more warriors? Besides, I doubt the Romans will have the guts to come here." The horned Titan, now identified as Krios reasoned.

"I don't think so, you'll do a better service here. I doubt the gods can even handle our first little challenge. They have no idea how many others we have in store. And do you not remember our nephew's fail safe plan? We have all the warriors in the world! Mark my words, in a few days' time, Olympus will be in ruins, and we will meet here again to celebrate the dawn of the Sixth Age!" Golden dude boasted.

_What fail safe plan? All the warriors in the world? What was that supposed to mean? _Argh! I hate it when I have no clue what the bad guys are talking about.

It wasn't like I can just budge in and ask them to tell me their super secret plans. I doubt they would say something like: "You seem like a good boy. Of course we will tell you all about our super secret plan to destroy western civilization so you know exactly how to stop us!"

And if I ask Annabeth about it, she would probably laugh at my lack of brain cells. Unless she doesn't know the answers either, but even then I wouldn't be able to make fun of her. Last time I made a joke about her intelligence, things didn't go pretty. Who would've thought a mad blonde girl with a dictionary can do so much damage?

The golden Titan erupted into flames and disappeared.

"Oh, sure," Krios grumbled. "He gets to erupt into flames. I get to wear these stupid ram's horns. Now I get to babysit Epimetheus while he gets all the fun.

* * *

The scene shifted. Now I was outside the pavilion, hiding in the shadows of a Greek column. A boy stood next to me, eavesdropping on the Titans. He had dark silky hair, pale skin, and dark clothes—my friend Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades. He looked straight at me, his expression grim. "You see, Percy?" he whispered. "You're running out of time. Do you really think you can beat them without my plan?"

His words washed over me as cold as the ocean floor, suddenly sea water came down from the sky and flooded the place. When I rose to the surface, I wasn't on top of Mount Tamalpais anymore.

I was in the swimming pool on the deck of the Princess Andromeda, watching Charles jump off the ship with me on his back. _Man, I looked horrible!_ I had cuts and wounds all over the place, and my clothes were completely soaked with blood and littered with golden dust.

Bob was standing there, screaming curses at me. A flash appeared behind him, there stood Oceanus and the man in the tuxedo, now that I'm closer, I could actually see his face. He was over two meters tall, his hair was tied in a pony tail. There were some really strange marks on his face that looked like some small animal scratched it, probably a really really mad hamster.

Beside him stood the spear dude from earlier. Now that I can see clearly up close, he seemed even taller, with an arched back and volcanic black eyes. With a face I could never forget, he was the one I trapped under the sky, he is still _supposed_ to be holding the sky right now. Beside him stood the general of the Titan army, the Titan of Endurance, Atlas.

"Where's Kronos?" Altas asked Bob.

"The stupid sea spawn and his friend killed him." Then Bob turned to Oceanus and screamed in his face, "Oceanus, you coward! You were supposed to help, but you retreated at the first sight of danger." _Wow! This kid must have some serious guts to yell at a Titan._

"Hey! I needed to bring backup! And I was ordered not to fight!" Oceanus retorted.

_Ordered? By yourself maybe. _I mused.

Oceanus then shot Bob a meaningful death glare, as if to say. _Tell them what really happened and I will incinerate you!_

Bob slightly flinched. He took the hint and informed the Titans bitterly, "Right now, they are about to blow the ship. Unless the our crew below deck can break through the door to the engine room and disarm the bombs immediately, we are all so screwed. I did my best to buy them time."

The dude with the hamster decorated face immediately placed two fingers on Bob and Atlas' forehead, while stretching his huge right hand so the his pinky touched Oceanus' forehead as well. The scene shifted, they were no longer on the ship, they weren't standing on anything. Excluding the four, there was nothing but pure white. Even in the dream, I could feel the time slowing down in this realm.

Bob's eyes widened but didn't say anything. The man with the face personally decorated by 'The Mouse King' from that Nutcracker fairy tale, asked. "Why can't you use a protection spell Alabaster?"

"All my energy is drained, used up in the-" Bob, now identified as Alabaster wanted to continue, but Atlas interrupted,

"I thought you said you are the most powerful son of Hecate!" Atlas sneered, "I told you brother**, we shouldn't use these pathetic demigods that boast about their power yet can't even handle a bit of Greek fire."

"You are wrong brother," The dude with the scarred face and pony tail defended, "I've personally witnessed Alabaster's strength, power and skill in battle. Now let's consider his reasons before you make anymore premature judgements."

Atlas scowled and wanted to argue, but a creepy 'I know all your secrets' look from the pony tail Tuxedo dude shut him up.

"As I was saying," Alabaster continued, smirking at Atlas' reaction to Tuxedo dude's creepy look. "All my energy is drained, you want a short explanation or a long one?"

"Just get this over with already!" Atlas barked impatiently.

Tuxedo dude cleared his throat and said, "Excuse my brother, we have 15 minutes here, and when we get out, it will be the exact time as we left. Now explain and I'll see what we can do."

Alabaster started explaining, "Well at first I almost had them, I had this invisible spell on me but the sea spawn somehow saw through it and broke the spell when he hit my blade with his sword. I also have this protection spell on that relied on my energy reserves and was supposed to be very durable. But when the sea spawn hit me with my own magic proof blade which was enchanted with an energy draining spell, which didn't seem to affect the sea spawn, my protection spell broke and he was able to knock me out for a very short time."

_If you didn't get that, you are not alone, but I'm guessing whatever the punk tried to do did not work on me and backfired on him by draining his energy or something. __Either that or he fainted once he looked at my awesomeness._ What? I should stop breaking the fourth wall when I'm telling you about my past? Okay, sure, NOT!

"So the problem is you have need more energy?" Tuxedo dude inquired.

"Yes," Then Alabaster pointed at a cut on his shoulder and said, "and this cut needs to be healed."

"If we transfer you some of our energy, you can protect the ship?" Tuxedo dude asked.

"Hey! I came here to kill pathetic Olympians spawns, not protect this cheap ship! It doesn't even have security cameras! Let's just ditch ship now and get something with at least some firepower!" Atlas shouted.

_Man! These Titans should really turn down the volume, even in a dream my ear drums freaking hurt like Hades!_

"A quarter of our army and all my siblings are on this ship!" Alabaster cried. Atlas just sneered in response. Alabaster thought for a second then threatened. "And all the demi-Titans too! You wouldn't want someone like Oceanus here or Mnemosyne after you, would you?"

_Whoa! Demi-Titans? Titans have half-bloods too? And their children are fighting for them too? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. They are after all, the parents of the gods, who seem to really like going after mortals and making demigod children. And I guess the Titans that aren't imprisoned after the Titan war spent their free time with mortals too. Wonder if they have a camp._

I was able to continue my train of thoughts as the Titans were busy laughing at Atlas' face after Alabaster's comeback. _The punk's got some serious guts to scream at a Titan and threaten another one. He also seemed much wiser now... was he just using the arrogant brat façade to piss us off? Since children of Poseidon and Hephaestus are known to have a bad temper, was he trying to use or anger against us? What would've happened if he succeeded? If I just jumped into the battle without any preparation? _I wondered. Then I promised myself I would make sure to control my anger during fights should I come across someone like Alabaster again.

Tuxedo dude stopped laughing but kept a smirk on his face and said, "Yes brother, and do you want me to tell everyone the time you thought-" Atlas panicked and covered Tuxedo dude's mouth. The rest of the sentence, which I really wanted to hear by the way, came out in muffled sounds.

"No, of course not my sweet dear brother, I love to help! Just tell me what to do and I'll get it done!" Atlas whimpered. If I had a body in this dream, I would be rolling on the floor laughing my butt off, which is exactly what Alabaster and Oceanus is doing right now. It's not everyday you see the almighty Titan of Endurance, general of the Titan army whimpering like a five-year old after being scolded by his mother.

"Great! Now that's over with, where were we?" Tuxedo dude asked.

"Healing my shoulder wound and giving me some energy?" Alabaster suggested.

"Oh, yes." Tuxedo dude blew some sort of magical healing breath** (Pretty sure Titans can heal people, Bob the Titan _(Real name Ip-something)_ from _The Demigod Files_ healed Percy)** and Alabaster's shoulder wound slowly began healing. "Now Atlas, give him some energy, be careful, remember that he's mortal and he can't handle too much energy."

"Fine." Atlas grumbled, then mumbled something under his breath about mean brother always catching him doing embarrassing stuff. He touched Alabaster's forehead and the boy instantly began to glow. When the glow faded, I could feel the energy rolling off of Alabaster.

"What is this?" Alabaster marveled, looking at his still slightly glowing hand. "I feel... Wow... The power... This feels good..." Then he grinned like an idiot and said, "This is something else... Yay! Now I can put a protection spell on all living things on this ship!" **(Spiderman 3 reference anyone? When Peter wears the black suit for the first time?)**

"What? When you said all the living things, do you mean only the living things?" Tuxedo dude inquired.

"Oh, umm... Yeah..." Alabaster replied, "It would take more than ten times the energy I have now to protect the whole ship."

"Okay! Just let me give you ten times the energy!" Atlas exclaimed in excitement, like he actually wanted to help. I'm guessing whatever Tuxedo dude was about to say really scared him.

"Stop! Use your head brother! Too much energy will incinerate mortals. Incinerating allies, bad, remember?" Tuxedo dude explained, as if talking to a three-year old. "Or do you have nothing upstairs."

"As funny as this is," Alabaster interrupted, chuckling at Atlas' beet red face. "I have to remind you, I can only protect the living things. So the ship will still blow up and we will fall into Poseidon's realm."

"Hmm..." Tuxedo dude considered the situation, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Unlike Atlas, I actually have something upstairs, and I have prepared for this moment." Oceanus spoke up for the first time. "Thanks to the wind gods trying to slow this ship down, _The Flying Dutchman_ will be arriving in ten minutes. And Atlas, yes it does have some firepower."

_The Flying Dutchman? The legendary pirate ship that can sail underwater and sails faster against the wind? With fifty huge cannons capable of firing Greek Fire bombs?__ Man, I want that ship!_ I daydreamed. _What? Son of the sea god remember?_

* * *

The scene shifted again, now I was on board an old wooden ship. _The Flying Dutchman,_ I guessed. Right beside the helm (The ship's steering wheel, if you didn't know). The ship was soaked, the dark green sails and the wood were filled with moisture, covered with moss and dotted with holes, like it's been through hundreds of battles, and laid under the sea for hundreds of years. Which was probably true, as it was a pirate ship and probably sank hundreds of years ago.

The figurehead, combined with the stern and the bowsprit formed some sort of giant crocodile or dinosaur mouth, like the ship itself was hungry for blood. An eerie glow surrounded the ship, like it's been cursed. _Oh! Now I remember, the ship had been cursed to never be able to make port! But it's still awesome. What? Can't a son of the sea talk about ships? And hey, it's not even close to the extent Annabeth rambles on and on about architecture._

A crowd of demigods and monsters were by the gun-ports testing the cannons. Another group were trying tighten the sails, heaving and tying with all their might. Another much smaller gang where at the front deck, cleaning the rust off the anchors. Some other demigods climbed the masts and was trying to help raise and patch the sails. And at the top of the ship, in the crow's nest, stood a lone demigod, Alabaster, overseeing the ship and observing the ocean ahead.

Right beside the helm stood Oceanus, steering the ship, and beside him stood the Tuxedo dude from earlier. They were deep in a conversation, and paid no attention to what was going on around them. Or that's what I thought.

"... the spy, do you think she will still serve us with the son of Hermes gone?" Oceanus asked. "The only reason she served us was because of him."

_The spy is a girl? And by the sounds of it, she was interested in Luke? Could Kronos be telling the truth? Could the spy really be Annabeth? _Then I tried to convince myself. _No, no, Percy, Annabeth is your best friend, she saved your life so many times, she would never be the spy. _Even then there was still a tiny bit of doubt in my mind, _Could Kronos really be telling the truth?_

"Don't worry, I have it all covered." Tuxedo dude then called out. "Luke! Come here!"

"Yes sir!" A voice, _Luke's voice_, replied. A door to a cabin opened, a college aged boy stepped out. He wore blue jeans and a golden T-shirt. With sandy blonde hair and a scar across his face.

_Luke!_ I gasped in shock, but what surprised me the most was his eyes. They were no longer golden, they were blue, like the last time I saw him on top of mount Tamalpais.

Luke and the tuxedo dude seemed to hear me, the tuxedo dude turned to me and gave me an evil, cruel, sly smile. His face contorted so it looks like a mix of a monster smiling in those horror films and a creepy pedophile. "You've seen nothing yet."

Luke slowly stepped forward, the wooden deck creaking after each step. He slowly unsheathed his sword, backbiter, making sharp screeching sound as the metal blade scratch the sheath. Then he sliced at me. I tried to dodge by my feet felt like lead. The blade sliced right through my 'body' or should I say consciousness. Immediately, pain exploded in my chest and through my body. Then my dreams went black.

* * *

***If you didn't "see what I did there", basically the whiny dude is Epimetheus, Titan of Excuses (Golden dude said "excuse of a titan"), husband of Pandora. Also the pony tail dude, or Prometheus' brother.**

****Tuxedo dude, or Pony tail dude, or The Titan with the scratched face, is Prometheus. Atlas and Prometheus are brothers, if you didn't know.**

**IMPORTANT: I also edited chapter one, so there's more action, fewer mistakes and an approximately 3000 word increase in word count. If you've read it before July 20th as some parts have changed or have been enhanced, and a new character is introduced (NOT OC)**

**Also tho I said I would upload a House of Hades fic, I wrote the 1st chapter (not uploaded yet), but somethings doesn't feel right... (I blame that the Romans have no personalities)**

**IF YOU ARE WONDERING: Isn't Luke dead? Well he is, the last scene will be explained in later chapters.**

**Please favorite, follow, and/or review as more of those = more motivation = faster updates!**

******There's also a poll up for what other technologies should I add to this story, ex. Batpod, Laser guns, etc.**


	3. I Get Hammer Time

**Please vote on my poll for what other tech. should I add to this story i.e. laser guns, ****hover-boards, etc**

**As of the afternoon of August 28th, 2013 Chapter 2 has now been proofread and edited.**

_**Chapter 3 Sneek Peek:**_

I jolted awake. Breathing hard, my shirt soaked with sweat.

"Percy?" a deep voice said.

My head felt like it had been microwaved in aluminum foil. I opened my eyes and saw a large shadowy figure looming over me.

"Beckendorf?" I asked hopefully.

"No, brother."

My eyes refocused. I was looking at a Cyclops—a misshapen face, ratty brown hair, one big brown eye full of concern. "Tyson?"

My brother broke into a toothy grin. And exclaimed, "Yay! Your brain works!"

Suddenly, someone rushed into the room, this person was wearing some sort of red pressurized suit with two jet black oxygen tanks on the back. I couldn't see his face as the helmet was opaque. He exclaimed in a deep muffled voice, "Percy!"

* * *

**I'm not gonna tell you did Beckendorf survive or not yet. =P**

**Just some questions for the story in general:**

1) Was the dream chapter realistic?

2) Does Percy and the Titans seem out of character?

3) Are the events and the dreams too convenient?

4) Were the 2 fight scenes in the 1st chapter good?

5) Any advice on how to write fight scenes with guns?

6) Shorter chapters with faster updates or longer chapters with slow updates?

**7) Any advice on how to write better in general? Do I make grammar mistakes?**

* * *

**Some Replies to reviews (If a question had been explained by my new updates, it will be omitted)**

1) **Percabeth Jackson-Chase:** im kinda leaning toward laser guns and RPGs and blowy-uppy stuffs. i enjoy explosions.

**Reply:** I will make sure to add some explosions.

2) **creamwhip:** oh yeah i forgot to ask are you gonna make this a chapter story, because you said so in the summarry.

**Reply:** I did say this was a one-shot turned chapter story in the old summary, and yes this is a chapter story.

3) **Guest:** I like your writing style! I wanna see your House of Hades fanfic! You said it would be up today! And don't make it the cliched Percy takes the impact for Annabeth, or there are monsters everywhere, and make sure theres a lot of twists! And UPDATE FASTER!

**Reply: **Thanks, but my HoH fanfic is gonna take a while, I want to make sure it's good and planned out before I upload. And I will try to update faster.

4) **Guest: **Good Job! Bob is Alabaster from son of Magic - The Demigod Diaries; Hamster Face is Prometheus. Am I right? Or Am I right?

**Reply: **Explained in the author's note, but if you didn't read it. Yes, you are right.

5) **Guest:** "At least, that's what she said." Dude, Percy would never say "That's what she said"

**Reply: **Je suis tres(I am very, in French) immature. And that's why this story is rated T now. If you didn't like it, sorry.

6) **Guest:** O.o Would Silena reveal she was the spy? How would Charles react? And how will Annabeth react to Luke's death? You better explain those questions.

**Reply: **Can't reveal to much but Silena won't reveal herself/get caught until at least a few chapters later. Charles's reaction, hmm, well, I have no idea. Annabeth's reaction? With 'Luke' still 'alive' she will be very confused.

7) **Guest: **The first bolded note you put in there could have been explained without the bracket or bolding, and there are a little bit of awkward sentences, but if you write more, it will probably improve. Good job!

**Reply: **Thanks for the compliment and suggestions, and did what you suggested and I fixed as much as I could find.

8) **Guest: **Update faster! And maybe put more jokes or funny scenes in the next chapter

**Reply: **I tried to do both, I really did, and hopefully chapter 2 is funny enough for you.

9) **Guest: **this is a really good story, I like it a lot. But the ending doesn't make sense to me.

**Reply: **Hopefully, now it makes sense, but if it doesn't, please tell me.

10) **Guest:** Great Work! Love if you'd write a chapter about the rewards, when they find out about Silena, etc

**Reply:** The chapters involving those things will be added later.

Thanks for reviewing, following, and/or favourite-ing (I know that's not even a word, but oh well.) I appreciate your support =D


End file.
